Escape the Soldered Bird's Cage
by EastSeaFishy
Summary: Donghae and Eunhyuk have gone missing. No longer are they with their band, Super Junior. What will become of them? EunHae and OC.
1. A Market for Stars

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing these disclaimers. I don't own Super Junior. OC is mine though!

Donghae and Eunhyuk have gone missing. No longer are they with their band, Super Junior. What will become of them?

So... This is the first time I'm writing a story that may seem like it can never happen. There will be tons of things in this story that are not even close to fact. Actually, some of the themes probably won't even make sense in the context of the real world. Hopefully, you'll still like it.

RnR it if you'd like me to continue. Otherwise I might just leave this as an unfinished drabble, throwing in a few chapters here and there at my convenience.

Inspired, in part, by a dream I had last night. Yes, I dreamed about EunHae, QQ. Fail.

* * *

><p>I woke up, dimly aware of the bodies next to mine. It was cold, but a small amount of warmth flowed like liquid between the others and me. I could not figure out where I was or whom I was with.<p>

Glancing around with blurred eyes, I suddenly realized that I was in a dark stable with hay underfoot. I squinted through the darkness, trying to find something to rest my eyes on. Donghae and Eunhyuk's unconscious faces swam out of the darkness and I froze.

"This must be a dream," I thought to myself, "there's no way I would be next to these two."

I heard the distant babble of voices and turned to its source: an open door, which was, having just noticed it, the only source of light in the room. Through it, I saw other corrals, taking note of their occupants.

_A market for stars…_

And then I blacked out again.

* * *

><p>When I next woke up, I was still in the dark room. Eunhyuk and Donghae, however, were no longer next to me. Once again, I looked at the open door, and through it, I saw Donghae and Eunhyuk, standing in submission, with their hands bound behind their backs by some crude, thick ropes.<p>

I glanced down at my own body, noting that no one had bothered to tie me up. I got up slowly and crawled out of the buildling, only to enter a field with groundspace half the size of the groundspace in the stable. The field was surrounded on all sides by waist-high picket fence.

"…ese two idols are some of the best, most famous idols from Korea." I heard a voice saying. I looked towards the source of the sound and saw a large, burly man talking to a woman clad in red. She had long, brown, wavy hair. Not quite skinny and not quite fat, the woman retained her body shape, but was rather on the burly side. She looked like she came from an affluent background.

"What about the little girl over there?" She asked. I suddenly realized she was asking about me. "How old is she?"

"She's a bit too young. We don't know her age, but it seems she's about 20, give or take a few years." I was nineteen.

"What's special about her?" The statement hit me like a train. If this was a market for stars, then I was worthless. A piece of trash. But then again, perhaps I did not want to be of any worth in a place like this.

"Not much. We don't know anything about her."

The woman contemplated. After a few minutes of deliberation, she turned to her butler and muttered a few words.

"Alright, we'll take these two then." She declared, gesturing to Eunhyuk and Donghae.

_Please, please don't let me be separated from them._

"No can do, lady. These three are a set. You buy one you buy all three. Take it or leave it."

The woman walked over to me and looked me up and down. She then looked over at Eunhyuk and Donghae again, who still had their eyes cast down to the floor. The look of longing on her face grew.

"Alright, fine." She snapped, taking out her wallet. The man grinned triumphantly, having finally been able to sell the worthless girl who came from an unknown background. Two of the stable hands climbed over the fence with a cloth and bottle each. As the burly man took the woman's credit card and swiped it, the two stable hands grabbed Eunhyuk and Donghae from behind, covering their mouths with the cloths. They struggled for a few seconds, and then fell limp onto the floor.

_Chloroform…_

Suddenly, two very strong hands gripped me from behind as well.

"Ow…" I managed to get out before the cloth covered my nose and mouth as well. I felt the man's grip crushing my bones as he picked me up.

The last thing I was aware of was being thrown into the back of a van, landing on top of Eunhyuk and Donghae's limp bodies. And then my consciousness slipped away from me.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: As I said, please RnR if you'd like me to continue. Rated M for now because there probably will be some minor, suggestive "adult themes," even though it's generally against my policy to write such stories. No harm in trying something new? Especially since someone suggested I "nudge it up to M." Sigh.<p> 


	2. An Unfamiliar World

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior... :(

Donghae and Eunhyuk have gone missing. No longer are they with their band, Super Junior. What will become of them?

* * *

><p>When I awoke, the van had just pulled into the driveway of a large mansion. Through the blackened windows, I dully noted a large courtyard with a fountain overflowing with water.<p>

Donghae and Eunhyuk were sitting in a corner of the car, silent and unmoving. Unwilling to speak, I just looked out the window, peeking periodically at the two.

_How did I get here?_

The van came to a stop and the back doors were almost immediately thrown open. The light coming from outside hurt my eyes. The groan that naturally would have come out at that moment was caught deep down in my chest and I suddenly realized I had lost the ability to speak.

_What am I doing here with my idols, sold to a woman who seems to know nothing about us? Why am I so pitiful, completely unable to make a sound?_

Two jacked men climbed into the back of the van, shoving me carelessly to the side. I hit the side of the van and slid down a bit, feeling the aching pain shooting up and down my spine. The bruises on my arm that I acquired when I was chloroformed ached as well. I felt like a beaten down doll.

I watched in horror as the two men approached Donghae and Eunhyuk, who stiffened and inched closer to each other, the latter mumbling something almost inaudible in Korean.

"Grab 'em." The man on the right growled.

Eunhyuk and Donghae were roughly tossed out of the car to a pair of well-dressed butlers. You could see their muscles rippling under the cloth of their suit jackets, however, and it was quite obvious that just one wrong move could result in a very unpleasant situation. And not for the butlers. These were not men to be messed with.

The two butlers secured the ropes that bound the dancers' hands and started marching them towards the mansion. Inside the van, the two men looked at me.

"She's a pretty one." One of them chuckled with a lecherous grin.

"I dunno," the other one said, "I've seen prettier."

"You think the madam would mind if we took her for a spin?"

"Madam's pretty protective about her purchases. She could have you put in chains just for scuffing one of 'em up."

Their words slowly made their way into my brain. Suddenly grasped by fear, I jumped out of the van, almost running into a young boy. Despite the pain, I sidestepped him and ran as fast as I could towards the mansion. When I had caught up to the butlers, I looked tentatively back. The two men sat on the bumper and grinned at me. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>When we reached the mansion, the butlers approached the doors and knocked twice. The doors flew open, revealing a beautifully decorated grand hall, complete with an enormous crystal chandelier just above the center of the hall. Red velvet and gold trimmings decorated the walls, and the floor was overlaid with a delicate silk carpet.<p>

The woman from earlier was standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in a much lovelier dress than the one she had worn at the market. Based on the artistic style of the mansion, I guessed we were somewhere in Europe. Since the woman spoke with an accent that I couldn't quite place, I doubted we were in England.

She walked delicately down the stairs, coming to a fluid stop before her butlers.

They conversed fluently in a language I did not understand, but was positive was one of the romance languages. As the conversation came to a close, she said something to which the butlers smiled. Apparently, she thought they were making fun of her so she heavily emphasized a word from her last sentence.

"Amour." The butlers' smiles disappeared immediately and they bowed respectfully. That was perhaps the one word I understood. No doubt anymore, we were definitely in France.

At that moment, the young boy I had almost ran over shot past me and clung onto the woman's dress. She bent down and he whispered something into her ear.

Disgruntled, the woman signaled for the butlers to follow her and she headed behind the stairs, opening a hidden door in the wall.

"Those damn American hires." She grumbled violently in English. "Attempting to touch one of my purchases." She shot a glare at me. "You!" She barked, "No funny business. Although I find you practically worthless, you are still mine. You will do exactly as I say."

I showed her no response. No point in acting as though I could understand English. Perhaps it would grant me an easier time here. If she couldn't communicate with me, maybe she would just give up. As expected, she just shook her head and continued to walk down the spiraling stone staircase.

When we finally reached her intended destination, I suppressed a soundless gasp. On all sides rose glass walls. Embedded within those walls were prison-sized cubicles forged entirely out of glass.

I glanced at Donghae and Eunhyuk, who were also in complete shock. Their eyes were wide, reflecting all the white lights dancing around in the ballroom-sized dungeon. The woman looked up, pleased.

"This is my collection," she said, attempting to communicate with the two idols. "You are now part of my collection." She enunciated clearly. Donghae and Eunhyuk's understanding of English was limited as it was, and her accent made it no easier for them.

Donghae shifted closer to Eunhyuk as he looked around. Each of those individual cubicles housed a single person. All of them looked unfamiliar.

She led us to an automated lift and we rose soundlessly towards one of the top floors. Two empty cubicles lay waiting just as we stepped off the lift. She opened the doors with a set of miniature keys that hung decoratively on her wrist, disguised as a bracelet.

Just as she was about to push the two into their respective cubicles, she saw me. Realizing that she had nowhere to house me, she paused.

After a few moments of staring at me, her gaze shifted to the two idols. The longer she stared at them, the darker her eyes grew, until they were thick with lust.

Snapping her fingers, she summoned her two butlers to her side and gave them instructions in French. She then shut the two cubicle doors and stepped onto the lift. The butlers smacked Donghae and Eunhyuk on the back, pushing them onto the lift with her. They then looked back at me.

The two butlers threw their madam a question, gesturing at me. The woman carelessly flung her hand and looked over the edge of the lift. The butlers got onto the lift with her. Realizing that I was about to be left behind in a place I did not know, I jumped onto the lift too, shrinking into the farthest corner I could, hoping no one would get angry and throw me off.

Surprisingly, everyone ignored me, except Donghae and Eunhyuk, who for the first time, looked at me curiously.

The ride down was rather uneventful. Not knowing where we were heading to next, we just followed the woman as she retraced her steps and ended up back in the grand hall before the entrance to her mansion. Her eyes had lost their lustful appearance as she snapped out instructions to the servants who had gathered respectfully around her.

Her face contorted in anger as she caught sight of the two hires that had first thrown us out of the van.

"You two!" She snarled in English. "I'm docking your pay. You will _never_ again think of touching one of my purchases. Do you understand me?"

"What?" One of the men whined. "How did you know, madam?"

"My son told me." She growled. "This is your last warning. Do it again and I will make sure you never see the light of day again."

"Y-yes madam." They bowed and then hurried out of the front entrance.

The woman finished giving out her instructions and then signaled to her two butlers to follow her. They dragged Donghae and Eunhyuk along by the ropes that bound their hands and headed upstairs. Not wanting to be left alone in an unfamiliar place again, I had no choice but to follow them up.

After climbing the grand staircase from which she had first come down, the woman walked to her left, passing through a doorway framed by delicate marble statues of mischievous Korrigan sirens surrounded by flowers. The door led to a hallway, at the end of which was a decorated door.

Pressing a button on the right called down an elevator. The doors opened with a "ding" and she stepped inside, followed by Donghae and Eunhyuk, who were still strung along by the butlers. In the dim lighting, I noticed that there was very little room left in the antique elevator.

Nonetheless, I rushed in and curled myself into a corner, making my frame as small and inconspicuous as possible. Once again, Donghae and Eunhyuk glanced curiously at me, only to quickly look away as we made eye contact.

Throughout the entire elevator ride, I stared at the two beautiful stars before me. Eunhyuk looked as slim and fit as ever, his smooth brown hair lightly accented with a just touch of amber. As for Donghae… well I loved the way his hair was styled. A simple dark chocolate color, the longest part of his hair reached just to the nape of his neck, some of it pulled back into a small ponytail in the center of the back of his head. While Eunhyuk sported the simple and clean look, Donghae's image was slightly messy and windblown…

My out-of-place fawning was interrupted as the elevator shuddered to a halt. The doors opened and I stumbled out quickly, to avoid being trodden upon as the rest of the passengers stepped out.

The woman led us to a large bedroom, walls the color of dark cherry wood. A large bed with covers that looked like they had the consistency of clouds, fluffy and light, was backed up against the middle of the wall opposite the door. The lights had been shut off and the mahogany, velvet curtains were drawn up across the windows. In short, the light in the room was minimal.

The woman lightly stepped across the threshold and opened a door to her left, which led to a walk-in closet so big it might as well have been another room.

She said something crisply to her butlers in French, who gave her control of the ropes and left the room respectfully. She walked the two dancers into the closet and turned the light on. When I attempted to follow, she blocked my entrance, wagged her finger at me making a "tsking" sound, and shut the door smartly behind her.

This time, completely alone, I had nowhere to go. I dared not lie down on her bed, out of fear, so instead I curled up at the foot of the bed, knees drawn to my chest. My ears were on high alert, picking up even the smallest of sounds. I looked towards the door, watching the shadows through the crack between the floor and the door as they flickered around.

All I could hear was the ruffling of cloth. I sat there until I was suddenly overcome by a wave of tired and fell into a somewhat uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Updates for this story are going to be rather slow... Sorry about that. It's just because I still don't have any idea where this story is going. And it makes me uncomfortable LOL<p> 


End file.
